


Jealous

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, CAn I sPeak To YOUR MAnaGer??, Dirty Talk, Dom Tenzou, Dom/sub, High Key Exhibitionism, Iruka is oblivious to whats happening, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Modern- Au, Possessive Tenzou, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Iruka, Tenzou should be a Karen, definitely not safe for work, low key Voyeurism, please dont do this at your job if youre a waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: A waiter hits on Iruka while out on their date. Tenzou gets only alittlejealous.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Yall see a pattern happening with this collection?  
> I just love BDSM.  
> I also decided to skip day 10 as I didn't feel like writing it, so you get day 11 with another yamairu.  
> Day 11~ Public sex  
> My fic Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4)
> 
> Enjoy~

Iruka sighed contentedly. He was happy because Tenzou picked him up from the school to surprise him with a spontaneous date night throughout the city. They stopped at the main park watching as the little critters that make the trees their home, ran away from the dogs. They sat, soaking up the sun, and made up stories about the people that walked by. When it got late enough for dinner, Tenzou led him to one of the most popular Italian restaurants around town. For a weeknight right after the work crowd got out, getting a table was possible as the crowd, tired from staying in stale air offices, wanted to eat outside.

Walking toward a table in the back corner, Iruka looks around, soaking in the fancy restaurant with round tables covered in white tablecloths, each spaced far enough to provide privacy to have your own little bubble. Their table, being in the corner it was, took advantage by having a U-shaped bench as the seating.

The dinner area had its own little charm with the view over the sleeping city, intricate crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, and what looks like dark, hand-carved decorative beams lining the walls.

Sitting down, Iruka couldn’t wait to try the new dishes. Grinning cheekily at Tenzou, he picks up the menu to peruse the difficult name pronouncing dishes. 

“Well, you look happy tonight,” Tenzou smirks from behind his menu, mirth following up to his eyes.

Iruka tries to suppress his giddiness but fails, “I am! Tenz, this place is beautiful!”

“Hmm, I’m happy you think so. I just wanted to treat you to dinner, instead of cooking or ordering takeout.” He runs a hand through his hair, and Iruka grins wider at Tenzou before continuing to look at the dishes.

“I always did wonder what it looked like inside of here, but I was worried they wouldn’t let me in at first...” he shuffles in his seat, finding the view that they have of the city very interesting. 

“Why wouldn’t they? Concerned that they would have refused you because of your-” Tenzou eyeballs his body. Compared to his own jeans and a blue button-down, Iruka is only wearing his work clothes which consist of a white collared T-shirt and khakis shorts that Tenzou thinks looks too good on him, to be going to work in. “Outfit?”

Iruka blushes, pulling at the hem of his shorts, trying to shift them down a little bit. “Yes, I know my shorts are-”

“You honestly should only wear them around the house. Your ass looks too damn good in them to be out in public.” Iruka whips his head around, making sure none of the other patrons heard that.

“Tenzou, don’t say things like that out loud! __ Iruka whispers but evidently, he hasn’t mastered that skill yet, and receives a few looks from people. He smiles apologetically at them, heat running down his neck, as he hides under the menu. Tenzou chuckles at him, and a waiter comes to their table.

“Good evening gentlemen. My name is Jama and I will be your waiter for tonight. What can I get for you?”

Iruka snaps up from under the menu, embarrassed from hiding under the menu like a turtle. “Good evening Jama,” He greets him with a kind smile, and Tenzou tips his head at the worker.

“Welcome to our restaurant!” The waiter who is probably younger than Iruka cheers, smiling back at him. He runs a hand over his blonde hair, pulling a pen out from his ponytail, preparing to take their orders. 

“First time here?”

“Yes,” Iruka perks up again thinking about all the great choices, that he doesn’t know what to have yet. “Do you recommend anything?”

Jama giggles, “Well, if you like them, we have quite a wide range of appetizers to choose from.” He slides next to Iruka in the booth, laying the menu down on the table.

Tenzou’s eyebrow twitches.

“Our restaurant is famous for its appetizers. This one is the cold shrimp platter that you can share and these are the shrimp cocktails, then there is also fried mozzarella in marinara sauce and even prosciutto served with cantaloupe." Jama beams widely at Iruka’s starry expression at the food. “And you know what?” he leans in real close, placing a hand on Iruka’s shoulder.

Tenzou slit his eyes at the waiter, touching what is  _ his _ .

“That's only a few of what we have to offer too.” He tucks some of the loose blonde locks behind his ear. He spares Tenzou a small smile when getting up from the booth. “I’ll leave the menus here, so you choose what you like.”

Iruka nods his head at the waiter, turning to smile at Tenzou.

“By the way,” Jama taps Iruka, getting his attention again. “What's your name?” 

“Iruka,” He says with a bright smile, “And Jama, right?” The waiter nods.

“This place is really beautiful. You are lucky to work here every day.” Iruka rubs at the scar across his face, attracting two pairs of eyes.

“Thank you! I helped design it. Interior design is a hobby that I love. My uncle owns this place so I help whenever I have the time to.”

“Really! So the tablecloths, chandeliers...” Iruka trails off, impressed at the work it must have taken to get it looking like this.

Jama smiles brightly, his hand still on Iruka’s shoulder, now playing with the hem of Iruka’s sleeve. “Yup I picked them all out! In fact-”

Tenzou clears his throat, breaking up their little  _ talk _ . It went on for too long. He was watching them with a scowl and he didn’t like the way this waiter was smiling at Iruka. ' _ And the way he kept touching him.' _

Jama looks over at him and exposes some teeth, in what Tenzou supposes, is to be a grin. “And you are? I like to know my customers by name.”

Tenzou smiles widely, but it has no charm to it.

“That’s not important to you. Weren’t you in the middle of something?” Tenzou reminds him of his job.

Jama gasps, and bows to only Iruka, “Please forgive me, I got carried away talking to you. You must be hungry! Please what can I get you both!”

Speaking for both of them, Tenzou says, “Can you come back later, we need to discuss what we want, Thank you.” Jama nods his head, turning to wink at Iruka as he walks back to the service area. 

Tenzou rolls his eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief now that he is gone.

“You seem to have made a friend Iruka.” Tenzou questions, studying Iruka’s face with rapt attention.

“I-I guess... he seems nice if a little touchy at times...” Iruka blushes deeply. He always gets flustered when Tenzou  _ looks _ at him like that. Like he was a piece of meat, ready to be thrown into the flame.

“I could use some help with something...” Iruka perks an eyebrow at him. “Come here, sit closer to me,” Tenzou commands softly, patting the red leather seat next to him. Iruka, hearing that tone, narrows his eyes but shifts over next to him so they are no longer sitting opposite.

Tenzou interlaces their hands, leaning to whisper in Iruka’s space, “You see, I have a very  _ big _ problem.” He nibbles at Iruka’s ear, dragging a wet tongue over the shell.  Tenzou brings their hands to the slight bulge in his pants. He feels Iruka’s fingers jerk a little as he places his hand over his lap. Iruka looks at him like he is crazy.

“Really?! But we’re at a restaurant! In public!” Iruka lowers his voice, “What if people see?” Tenzou starts moving Iruka’s hand over his hardening erection and lifts the white table cloth over his lap. Leaning over to whisper in Iruka’s ear, “Then I guess you’ll have to be quiet then huh?”

Iruka softly whines at him but doesn’t need him to push anymore to resume the slow massage by himself. Tenzou moans softly as he gets harder, never breaking eye contact. The zipper of his pants presses against him and he rolls his hips up into it, trying to relieve the pressure. “You were really chatty with that waiter, and I didn’t really care about feeling like a third wheel,” Tenzou pecks up a column of the tan neck, and cups Iruka’s flaming cheeks.

Iruka’s face is red with desire, as Tenzou takes his lips in a hot kiss. Iruka’s rhythm through the jeans falters, but he picks up pace again. Tenzou pulls back with Iruka’s bottom lip in between his teeth, and bites down softly, triggering a breathy moan from Iruka.

The corner provides good cover from everyone else in the restaurant, but if Iruka were to make too loud of a moan, it would be over for them.

Good thing Tenzou has a plan.

A hand glides along Iruka’s bare right leg, bringing it up to lay across his legs.  ”Tenzou...” he whines.   
“I’ve wanted you since I picked you up. You know how I feel about these shorts,” Tenzou pinches the firm meat under his thigh, feeling the muscle twitch. “Your legs look so tempting in them,”

“Really?” Iruka breathes out harshly.

“Oh yea,” Tenzou voice drops an octave as he leans into Iruka’s space, “So toned, strong, sleek and sexy,” He drags a flat tongue over Iruka’s thumping pulse, goosebumps running away on his skin. “You know what that makes me think about?”

Iruka knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, but hearing from Tenzou's mouth is something he’ll never say no to.

“What?” Anticipation tingles down his spine as Tenzou caresses the sensitive spot behind his knee.

“I think about spreading them wide and fucking you hard, just the way you like it...” Fingers press upon his knee, making his leg tremble and breath hitch. “And we both know how  _ amazing  _ it feels when I do that...” Tenzou traces Iruka's erection, forcing a slight tremor through him. “That's what I’m thinking about right now. I want to fuck you so hard right now. Cum so deep in you and mark you as only  _ mine _ ...”

Tenzou’s vulgar words make him feel heady, eyelids pulled down by what felt like weights. Iruka wants nothing more than to do what Tenzou was detailing. He arches his back in an attempt to convey that he wanted that, while Tenzou mouths under his collar. 

Peeking over the wall of the booth, he sees that no one gives them the time of day. It leaves him feeling bold and  _ excited. _

“Are you turned on by possibly getting caught, Iruka?” Tenzou whispers into his marked neck. “Gods, Yes...” Iruka's legs want to wrap themselves around Tenzou, but the position isn't right. Tenzou hovers over his lips, tempting him.

“Tenzou... It isn’t enough." He breathes out, pupils wide.

“I know baby, hold on,” Tenzou discreetly looks around, before lifting the table cloth up and giving Iruka and the polished tiled floor a pointed look.

Picking up the hint, Iruka ducks under the table cloth, getting on his hands and knees. Sorting himself ‘til he’s in front of Tenzou’s spread legs. He ghosts a hand up a thick thigh, and Tenzou slips an arm under the table cloth to pet his head, pulling out the hair tie, and combing through his locks. Another arm undoes the pant belt, pulls down the zipper.

Iruka almost drools at the sight of the heavy cock Tenzou is holding out for him. His hair is yanked, forcing his head up and with no hesitation, Iruka swirls the ruddy tip and tongues the slit. He can hear Tenzou making soft groans. Iruka swallows him whole, and the relief in Tenzou's voice makes him shiver in satisfaction.

Iruka slips a hand under Tenzous shirt, petting at the hard abdominal muscles. He sets a fast pace, sucking hard and running his tongue against the pulsing vein. Tenzou guides him using his hair, to take in more until his nose hits soft brown curls. But he can’t pull back up as Tenzou holds him there, making him gag.

With four taps to his head, Tenzou asks if he is alright. A responding tap on his thigh means he's good.  Iruka relaxes his jaw and evens out his breathing. The reason for stopping makes itself evident when he sees a pair of feet at the table.

"Where'd your friend go?" The waiter asks in his overly chirpy tone, as he looks around the booth. Tenzou almost rolls his eyes at him. He's disturbing everything.

"Mmmh, well he's occupied at the moment with a work call. I'm surprised you missed him, he has a really,  _ big mouth _ ." Tenzou, unaware of how sexy his voice sounds because of Iruka, makes the waiter fidget a little. 

“I...umm” Jama blushes as that husky voice washes over him.

“Where is he?” Confused that he didn't see him walk out of the diner.

“Mmm wouldn’t you like to know...” Tenzou says, licking at his lips as Iruka starts moving his tongue.

“I’m here to take your orders, anything that you want...of the food that is,” Jama mutters, looking at the brunette with his flushed cheeks, and his slitted dark hooded eyes. Jama feels like something is happening that shouldn't be, and it makes him feel things that he shouldn’t be feeling while working.

“Should I return later for when he comes back?” He looks away from Tenzou’s alluring eyes.

“No, I’ll order for the both of us.” Tenzou pauses momentarily, forgetting what to say as Iruka starts swallowing the gathering precum and saliva in his mouth.  “My partner and I will be having the...mmmm...the Fettuccine Alfredo and the... _ fuck.. _ .Chicken Tetrazzini.”

Jama scribbles down on his notepad, “O-one Fettuccine Alfredo and Chicken Tetrazzini and no drinks?” He takes a deep breath, clutching his notepad tighter. “I-I’ll be back soon!”

Tenzou cranes his neck, giving the waiter a side look. “You hurry back with that now, work makes Iruka very hungry. Really makes him crave for more...” He states.  Jama doesn't respond, running off toward the kitchen with red brushing on the tip of his ears.

Tenzou chuckles at him before going back to the problem between his legs.

Lifting up the tablecloth to watch as he finally pulls Iruka up so just the tip is still in his mouth. Iruka's cheeks are blotchy, and tears pool in the corner of his eyes. Tightening his hand in the thick hair, he whispers huskily, “Don’t stop now, I’m almost there babe.”

He smoothly pushes his hips back into that hot heat, sending his cock even deeper. Iruka’s mouth feels so good, especially when his throat contracts with each deep thrust.”Gods, yes Iruka...” Tenzou mutters. The thought of doing something so ludicrous, that anyone could turn to them, and connect the pieces of what was happening below the table, makes his heart rate go through the roof. It’s dangerous and marvelous, but above all, _fucking_ _sexy_. Looking into Iruka’s eyes and seeing that wanton look, pushes him over the edge, body quivering as he fills up Iruka’s mouth with cum.

His hold on Iruka stays firm, making sure he swallows every last drop, as he licks his cock clean. Tenzou smiles down at Iruka, feeling sated. Letting go of his hair, Iruka tucks him back in and crawls back into the seat next to him. Iruka looks at him, with messy hair and his slightly bruised lips. His eyes are glazed over and Tenzou kisses him slowly, loving the way he can taste himself. 

“Did you enjoy your  _ appetizer  _ Iruka?” Tenzou licks at Iruka’s lips again addicted to them. Iruka just hums, running a hand through his hair, trying to fix the wild strands. 

“Yes Tenzou, I enjoyed it very much, but I think I would rather have the  _ main course. _ ” Making a pointed gesture towards his own crotch. Tenzou smiles at him, showing his incisors, “Let’s finish dinner and we’ll see about that, mmh?” He pats his cheek, stealing one last kiss, just as the waiter returns with their food. Tenzou gives a smug look at the waiter, as he releases Iruka’s lips. Iruka moves back to his side of the table as the waiter quickly places the dishes down muttering an awkward,  _ “Enjoy your meal.”  _ and scurries away back to the kitchen, which makes Tenzou laugh out loud. Iruka looks at him fondly, shaking his head as he gets up, using his hands to hide his erection, he teasingly looks over his shoulder back at Tenzou, “I’ll be in the bathroom. Don’t wait for me~” 

Tenzou watches as he walks away in those fucking shorts _. _ ‘ _ If it's a chase Iruka wants, it’s a chase he’ll get,’ _ Tenzou thinks as he gets up to practically running after that tantalizing ass.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Then they fuck in the bathroom xD Iruka totally has Tenzou whipped.  
> Dom!Tenzou really do be making me feel things...  
> Thanks for waiting on me and reading yall.  
> I truly appreciate you. My semester is almost over so writing should pick up again.


End file.
